coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Packham
Brian Packham was the headteacher at Bessie Street Primary and the partner of Julie Carp. He was also the teaching colleague of John Stape (who was masquerading as (Colin Fishwick). Brian and Julie split when he took up a job in Wales in 2013, however he came back for her in 2015 and they left the street together. Brian returned again in 2016. Brian is played by Peter Gunn. Biography Backstory Brian Packham was born on the 20th August 1963. He was an Oxford under graduate in October 1981. He later went into teaching. 2010-2013 Brian was the head of the English department at Daisyfield High School at part of a panel interviewing who they believed to be Colin Fishwick, who in actuality was John Stape using his friend's identity to teach again as he was unable to due to his criminal record. John got the job, and Brian gave "Colin" a tour of the school on his first day. John resigned from the school due to the high risk. But in October 2010, Brian turned up at John's address as Colin's mother was trying to contact her son. John kept up the lies, and claimed he was now living under the alias of John Stape as he was the witness to a murder. Believing this, Brian left. When out in the street, he helped Julie Carp with her packed shopping and the pair hit it off. They had a meal in the Joinery Bar, but John ruined the evening by alerting Brian's wife Margaret, whom he didn't tell Julie about. Margaret was angry and dumped Brian's drink in his glass of wine, telling him not to come home, and Brian was dumped by Julie. Brian moved in with John and Fiz, the latter whom got fed up with him. Fiz rang Margaret pleading her to give Brian another chance. The ruse worked, and Brian returned home. Brian's marriage didn't work out, and Brian and Margaret ended up splitting up. He gave up his job as head of the English department and became the new headmaster of Bessie Street Primary. 2015 2016– Behind the Scenes *Brian originally appeared as a guest character in 2010, first for four episodes in April 2010, and then five episodes in October that year. The character then returned in June 2011 on a permanent basis. *In 2013 Brian was axed by producer Stuart Blackburn and departed from the show in December 2013. *Brian was brought back for a 3 week period from June to July 2015 in order to facilitate the exit of Julie Carp. *In July 2016 it was reported that Brian is being brought back along with Toyah Battersby and Daniel Osbourne in order to accommodate Coronation Street airing 6 episodes a week in 2017. Memorable Info Appearances: 15–19 April 2010, 11–15 October 2010, 10 June 2011–18 December 2013, 12 June–3 July 2015 Born: 20th August 1963 Full Name: Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Margaret Packham (??-2011) Category:Characters first seen in 2010. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:2010s characters Category:Tutors. Category:Current characters. Category:1963 Births